xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wolverine
The Wolverine is a 2013 American-Australian superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Wolverine. It is the sixth installment in the X-Men film series and the second film headlining Wolverine after X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009. Hugh Jackman reprises his role from previous films as the title character, with James Mangold directing a screenplay written by Christopher McQuarrie, Scott Frank, and Mark Bomback, based on the 1982 limited series Wolverine by Chris Claremont and Frank Miller. In the film, which follows the events of X-Men: The Last Stand, Logan travels to Japan, where he engages an old acquaintance in a struggle that has lasting consequences. Stripped of his immortality, Wolverine must battle deadly samurai as well as his inner demons. McQuarrie was hired to write a screenplay for The Wolverine in August 2009. In October 2010, Darren Aronofsky was hired to direct the film. The project was delayed following Aronofsky's departure and the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in March 2011. In June 2011, Mangold was brought on board to replace Aronofsky. Bomback was then hired to rewrite the screenplay in September 2011. The supporting characters were cast in July 2012 with principal photography beginning at the end of the month in New South Wales before moving to Tokyo in August 2012 and back to New South Wales in October 2012. The film was converted to 3D in post-production. The Wolverine was released on July 24, 2013 in various international markets; and was released on July 25, 2013 in Australia, and on July 26, 2013 in the United States. The film received generally positive reviews from film critics and has been a box-office success, making $373.4 million worldwide, more than three times its production budget of $120 million. Plot In 1945, Logan, the Wolverine, is held in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki. During the atomic bombing of Nagasaki, Logan rescues an officer named Yashida and shields him from the blast. In the present day, Logan lives as a hermit in the Yukon, tormented by hallucinations of Jean Grey, whom he was forced to kill in X-Men: The Last Stand. He is located by Yukio, a mutant with the precognitive ability to foresee people's deaths, on-behalf of Yashida, now the CEO of a technology corporation. Yashida, who is dying of cancer, wants Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan so that he may repay his life debt. In Tokyo, Logan meets Yashida's son, Shingen, and granddaughter, Mariko. There, Yashida offers to transfer Logan's healing abilities into his own body, thus saving Yashida's life and alleviating Logan of his immortality, which Logan views as a curse. Logan refuses and prepares to leave the following day. That night, Yashida's physician Dr. Green (aka Viper) introduces something into Logan's body, but Logan dismisses it as a dream. The next morning, Logan is informed that Yashida has died. At the funeral, Yakuza gangsters attempt to kidnap Mariko, but Logan and Mariko escape together into the urban sprawl of Tokyo. Logan is shot and his wounds do not heal as quickly as they should. After fighting off more Yakuza on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hide in a local love hotel. Meanwhile, Yashida's bodyguard Kenuichio Harada meets with Dr. Green who, after demonstrating her mutant powers on him, demands he find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko travel to Yashida's house in Nagasaki, and the two slowly fall for each other. Meanwhile, Yukio has a vision of Logan dying, and goes to warn him. Before Yukio arrives, Mariko is captured by Yakuza. After interrogating one of the kidnappers, Logan and Yukio confront Mariko's fiance, corrupt Minister of Justice Noburo Mori. Mori confesses that he conspired with Shingen to have Mariko killed because Yashida left control of the company to Mariko, and not Shingen. Mariko is brought before Shingen at Yashida's estate when ninjas led by Harada attack and whisk her away. Logan and Yukio arrive later and, using Yashida's X-ray machine, discover a robotic parasite attached to Logan's heart, suppressing his healing ability. Logan cuts himself open and extracts the device. During the operation, Shingen attacks but Yukio holds him off long enough for Logan to recover and stop him. Logan follows Mariko's trail to the village of Yashida's birth, where he is captured by Harada's ninjas. Logan is placed in a machine by Dr. Green, who reveals her plans to extract his healing factor and introduces him to the Silver Samurai, an electromechanical suit of Japanese armour with energized swords made of adamantium. Mariko escapes from Harada, who believes he is acting in Mariko's interests, and manages to free Logan from the machine. Harada sees the error of his ways and is killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrives and kills Dr. Green as Logan fights the Silver Samurai. The Silver Samurai severs Logan's adamantium claws and begins to extract Logan's healing abilities, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Yashida starts to regain his youth, but Mariko intervenes and stabs Yashida with Logan's severed claws while Logan regenerates his bone claws and finishes off Yashida. Logan collapses and has one final hallucination of Jean, in which he decides to finally let go of her. Mariko becomes CEO of the Yashida Corporation and bids farewell to Logan as he prepares to leave Japan. Yukio vows to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. In a mid-credits scene, Logan returns to the United States after two years and is found at the airport by Magneto and Professor Xavier, who warn him that a grave new threat to the mutant race is coming. Appearances Featuring *Wolverine (Logan) Supporting *Yukio (first appearance) *Mariko Yashida (first appearance) *Kenuichio Harada (only appearance) (death) Villains *Yashida Zaibatsu :*Silver Samurai (Yashida) (only appearance) (death) :*Shingen Yashida (only appearance) (death) :*Viper (Dr. Green) (only appearance) (death) :*Black Clan (first appearance) *Noburo Mori (first appearance) *Yakuza (first appearance) Others *Jean Grey (dream) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) (photo) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) (cameo) *Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) (cameo) *Trask Industries (computer screen, TV or hologram) *Kayla Silverfox (mentioned) Cast *Hugh Jackman - Logan / Wolverine *Will Yun Lee - Kenuichio Harada / Silver Samurai *Hiroyuki Sanada - Shingen Yashida *Haruhiko Yamanouchi - Yashida *Tao Okamoto - Mariko Yashida *Rila Fukushima - Yukio *Brian Tee - Noburo Mori *Svetlana Khodchenkova - Dr. Green / Viper *Famke Janssen - Jean Grey Additionally, Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen reprise their roles as Professor Charles Xavier and Magneto in cameo appearances during the mid-credits scene. Ken Yamamura plays a young Yashida. Release The Wolverine was released in 2D and 3D theaters on July 24, 2013, in various international markets, on July 25, 2013 in Australia, and on July 26, 2013 in the United States. Home media The Wolverine will be released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on December 3, 2013. Category:Films Category:Wolverine Category:X-Men Series